Drag chutes are a resistance training device used by athletes. A drag chute typically includes a canopy that relies on a pressure differential between a windward side of the canopy and a leeward side of the canopy to generate a force that opposes movement of the athlete. A drag chutes is deployed when the pressure differential between the windward side and the leeward side is generated. However, deployment of a drag chute may be hindered when the windward side of the canopy is limited or restricted from being exposed to an apparent wind. This restriction may be a result of a flexible canopy folding over onto itself causing an intended leeward side of the canopy to be exposed to the apparent wind, which may interfere with proper deployment.
Drag chutes are typically used to produce resistance in a running exercise. The running exercise may be a sprint or other short distance movement. Therefore, an athlete may desire an attached drag chute to deploy as soon as possible from an initial movement in the running exercise. Consequently, tardiness or even failure of a drag chute to deploy prevents the athlete from receiving the full benefits expected from a drag chute.